Le souvenir d'un Noël
by MahanaRead
Summary: 25 Décembre 1987. Harry Potter a 7 ans. Loin d'être "l'Elu", il n'est qu'un petit garçon indésirable dans une maison et une famille parfaite. Ce noël aussi, il sera le vilain garçon. Il le sait bien. - Pas de vraies violences, ni trash ni death.


Bonjour ! **Joyeux Noël** à tous avec un peu de retard !

J'espère que tout s'est bien passé et que vous avez été gâtés ! J'ai eu quelques goodies HP *yeah enfin ! ;)*

Bref, je m'égare, ça faisait presque six mois que je n'avais pas écrit sur le fandom Harry Potter, surtout un OS sans romance, mais celui là m'a tourné dans la tête. J'aime imaginer l'enfance d'Harry et en cette période de Noël, j'ai imaginé ce que lui avait pu ressentir enfant chez les Dursley.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, lieux et univers appartiennent à notre _**Queen**_ J K Rowling.

**PS** : J'évoque des violences physiques et morales, mais elles ne sont pas poussées et ne devraient pas choquer.

**Bonne lecture** !

_Mahana Read._

* * *

Au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, dans une maison ordinaire dans une rue parfaitement ordinaire, un petit garçon était déjà réveillé en ce matin du 25 décembre 1987.

Harry ne s'était pas réveillé aux aurores, impatient d'ouvrir les merveilleux cadeaux que le Père Noël aurait pu lui amener, non il avait simplement mal dormi. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir mal dormi l'année précédence, mais pas très clairement, il était si petit. Il n'était pas très joyeux ce matin là, sa tante lui avait bien rappelé la veille qu'il était un vilain garçon, qu'il ne méritait même pas de dormir à l'abri... Harry savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais de cadeaux.

Sa journée serait longue, elle commencerait bientôt, sa tante le réveillerait avant les autres membres de la famille, donnant de grands coups dans la porte de son placard. Elle l'autoriserait ensuite à prendre une douche – froide évidement, ils n'allaient pas gâcher de l'eau chaude pour lui, mais il se devait d'être présentable devant la famille.

La tante Marge était arrivée la veille et ronflait encore pour un moment d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre du rez-de-chaussé. Il détestait cette bonne femme. Parfois il pensait qu'elle était pire que son oncle, elle le rabaissait sans cesse le comparant à un chiot génétiquement défaillant, insultait ses parents décédés, lui donnait des coups de pieds et des tapes sur la tête, laissait son chien l'attaquer... Et puis il se souvenait qu'avec son oncle et sa tante c'était ainsi tous les jours. Il était vraiment un mauvais garçon.

Cette année heureusement, les parents de Vernon ne viendrait pas – son père s'était cassé la jambe une semaine auparavant et ils avaient préférés éviter de se déplacer. Pétunia n'avait pas été obligé de sortir les affreuses photos de famille qu'ils avaient prit avec Harry pour faire croire aux autres qu'il faisait partie des leurs. Comme si un monstre tel que lui pouvait un jour faire partie de leur parfaite famille ! Il n'y aurait que Marjorie et son adorable molosse Molaire pour cette journée festive et joyeuse qu'était Noël.

La porte de la salle de bain grinça au dessus de sa tête, Pétunia allait prendre sa douche, elle ne tarderait pas à descendre. Harry se redressa, tira sur la ficelle qui pendait de son placard et allumait une pauvre ampoule dénudée au plafond. Il dit vaguement bonjour à l'araignée qui avait élu domicile dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours – même si il n'y faisait pas très chaud, il était sûr que c'était mieux qu'à l'extérieur, puis prépara ses affaires. Il sortit un tee-shirt gris délavé quatre fois trop grand pour lui et un pull noir en laine rêche, un pantalon sombre et son éternelle ceinture. Tout ses vêtements avaient appartenu à Dudley. Harry n'avait jamais rien possédé, rien eu à lui, même ses lunettes vieillottes rafistolées avec un bout de scotch lui avait appartenu à autrui, elles étaient dans la boîte « à recycler » chez l'ophtalmologue la seule fois où il y était allé. Il espérait que s'il ne tardait pas trop à se lever et à se préparer pour allait aider sa tante à presser les oranges du petit déjeuner de Dudley et Vernon, elle serait de bonne humeur. Au moins d'assez bonne humeur pour le laisser manger quelque chose.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était assis face à Pétunia à la table de la cuisine. Elle beurrait les tartines pendant qu'il pressait les fruits, elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa toute nouvelle manucure. Il était à peine 8h30, et les autres ne seraient pas levés avant au moins une heure, mais les trois Dursley mangeaient beaucoup et il y avait encore tant à faire.

- Tante Pétunia, je dois faire encore combien d'oranges ? Demanda d'une voix aigu le jeune Harry.

- Continues tant que je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, dit-elle négligemment avant de reprendre menaçante : et regardes ce que tu fais bon sang ! Tu en mets partout ! Si il y a une seule goutte au sol, tu nettoieras toute la cuisine.

- Oui tante Pétunia... grimaça Harry qui s'était mis une goutte de jus d'orange dans l'oeil malgré ses lunettes rafistolées qui glissaient sur le bout de son nez.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, avant d'attaquer le repas du midi. Harry avait exceptionnellement eu le droit de déjeuner et de manger une tartine beurrée. Pétunia en avait cassé une et elle savait bien que si cela n'était pas parfait, Dudley ne le mangeait pas.

Ils finirent quand même par descendre, encore en pyjama, et s'affalèrent atour de la table, attendant qu'Harry et Pétunia les servent. Dudley se dépêcha d'engloutir ses oeufs brouillés au lard, son jus et ses tartines, impatient d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il s'enfuit de la cuisine, dodelinant son postérieur enrobé qui tirait sur le tissus de son pyjama, en direction du salon et du sapin dont le pied était recouvert de paquets de toutes les couleurs. Son père le suivit, et s'affala dans le canapé pour voir son cher fiston découvrir ses cadeaux. Pétunia se leva à son tour, plus dignement, déposa une pièce de dix pence avec son lion couronné gravé dessus devant Harry et lui ordonna de débarrasser la table sans tarder.

Ce dernier encore sous le choc, tenait entre ses petits mains d'enfant la pièce de monnaie. Le noël précédent il avait eu un mouchoir, il avait vraiment eu de la chance cette année ! Perdu dans ses pensées Harry, réagit trop tard en voyant Marge s'approchait de lui, le regard mauvais.

- Tante Marge ? Couina le petit garçon qui avait l'air d'une brindille face au corps imposant de la femme.

- Tiens, dit-elle en déposant violemment un boîte de biscuits pour chien sur la table près de lui. J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un sale chiot remplit de tare. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mon frère t'a recueillit et est si bon avec toi. Tout ça parce que ton père était ivre... Normalement on les étouffe les petits avec des tares comme toi. Je t'aurais amené à l'orphelinat ou directement dans un centre pour voyous moi ! N'oublie pas que c'est ta place, sale gamin.

Puis elle repartie sur un sourire méchant voir son neveu adoré jouer avec le robot électronique qu'elle lui avait offert et qu'elle avait commandé du Japon, laissant le petit Harry tremblant et tétanisé. Elle l'avait vu sourire et avait décidé d'effacer ça de son visage d'enfant.

Harry se reprit, mordit sa lèvre et serra les poings. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon, et il savait bien qu'il était méchant, qu'il méritait tout ça. Même si sa tante l'avait laissé déjeuner et lui avait offert une pièce, même si son oncle ne l'avait pas frappé ce matin là, il savait qu'il était mauvais. C'était normal que la tante Marge se comporte ainsi.

La journée comme prévu fut longue. Il dû préparer le repas du midi avec sa tante et à nouveau nettoyer la maison alors que le reste de la famille allait à la messe de début d'après-midi puis en promenade. En rentrant en fin de journée trouvant qu'il avait bien fait le ménage, mais sans jamais le féliciter, Pétunia fit réchauffer une soupe en boîte pour Harry. Ce fut son repas du soir et le seul de la journée.

Après avoir encore une fois subit les moqueries de sa famille, faillit se faire mordre par Molaire et fait la vaisselle sans rien casser, il fut autorisé à aller dormir dans son placard sous l'escalier.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le petit garçon qu'Harry était craqua. Il pleura dans ses couvertures, étouffant ses sanglots le plus qu'il pouvait, sachant pertinemment que son oncle le frapperait s'il l'entendait. Il se morigéna, la journée n'avait pas été si horrible, il avait pu manger - chaud même !, n'avait pas du aller travailler dehors dans le froid, n'avait pas reçu d'autres coups que les tapes de Marge, Molaire ne l'avait pas attrapé et il avait même eu une pièce !

Mais rien à faire Harry s'endormit en pleurant, son corps épuisé par le ménage et les émotions, encore tremblant.

Cette nuit là, il entendit à nouveau la voix de cette femme qui revenait souvent dans ses cauchemars, mais cette fois là, elle était douce, apaisante. Aimante.

_« Papa t'aime... Maman t'aime... Sois fort Harry. »_

- Maman... gémit un Harry Potter de onze ans dans son lit à baldaquin de Poudlard. Non... Maman...

- Hey, vieux, réveilles-toi ! S'écria une voix joyeuse le sortant de son rêve.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron? Marmonna-t-il en cherchant ses lunettes.

Ron se tenait à l'entrée de leur dortoir, ils étaient les seuls première année de Gryffondor à être restés pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Les parents de Ron étaient partie voir Charlie en Roumanie, Hermione elle était partie skier en France avec les siens. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Harry avait pensé faire la grasse matinée et se goinfrait au petit déjeuner pour en quelque sorte fêter ça, il n'aimait pas vraiment Noël.

- Joyeux Noël ! Continua-t-il de crier. Viens, y'a plein de cadeaux en bas ! Je t'attends pour les ouvrir !

- Quoi ? Y'en a aussi pour moi ? S'exclama le jeune garçon la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

- Bah oui ! Allez dépêches !

Harry se précipita à son tour dans les escaliers, découvrant stupéfait qu'il avait effectivement des cadeaux. Même les 50 pence des Dursley cette année là, ni le cure-dent l'année suivante n'arrivèrent à le faire encore détester Noël après cela. Emmitouflé dans un épais pull émeraude tricoté pour lui par madame Weasley, en train de dévorer les chocogrenouilles d'Hermione, Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin son Noël parfait grâce à ses amis, et à cette famille – la sienne de plus en plus, qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Et rien n'aurait pu gâcher cela, pensa-t-il en attrapant un paquet ne comportant aucune signature. Un tissus fluide s'en échappa...

Cette nuit là, en se couchant, les pensées d'Harry étaient bien différentes de celles qu'il avait eu quatre ans plus tôt. Et c'est pour la première fois qu'il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres un soir de Noël.

_« Maman, Papa... vous me manquez beaucoup, mais j'ai des personnes formidable à mes côtés. Je suis heureux. Je vous aime, Joyeux Noël. »_

Harry ne savait pas encore que cette nuit merveilleuse ne faisait que commencer, il allait voir ses parents pour la première fois de sa vie. Même si ce n'était que grâce au miroir du Risèd, qu'une illusion, que le plus beau et irréalisable des rêves, il pourrait enfin mettre des visages sur les voix qui l'accompagnaient souvent dans son sommeil.

Ce noël changea définitivement et profondément quelque chose en Harry. Il réalisa qu'en reflet dans un miroir magique, en murmures au creux de la nuit ou dans les paquets colorés au pied du sapin, dans les rires de ses amis, il n'était jamais seul. Il avait une famille.

Et ça pour le petit garçon mal-aimé et perdu qu'Harry avait été et serait toujours quelque part en lui, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

* * *

Un petit avis ?

1# J'ai trouvé deux points de vues pour les cadeaux : le robot de Dudley et les biscuits pour chien pour Harry, certains disent que Marge les a donné au huitième anniversaire de Dudley, d'autres à un noël entre 85 et 88. Je l'ai donc utilisé comme cela m'arrangeait haha !


End file.
